


Just Another Surgery

by chronicAngel (orphan_account)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Agender Peridot, Bab Connie, Bab Garnet, Bab Onion, Bab Steven, College, Connie also questions her sexuality for a little while, F/F, F/M, Genderfluid Garnet, Humanized Gems, Multi, Rube Cube and Laffy Sapphy are the focus, Steven questions his gender for a little while, This'll probably be a series but oh well, Trans FtM Jasper, Trans FtM Sour Cream, Trans MtF Ruby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/chronicAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much a bunch of stuff my moirail and I threw together at 2:30 AM. I thought it sounded, nice, though! Based in college, from Sapph's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

     She admitted that perhaps putting an ad up in the local newspaper wasn't the wisest plan for finding a roommate. Perhaps it was even a rather dumb plan. But now it was already up, and no axe murderers had shown up to her apartment yet, so she figured that she hadn't made that bad a mistake.

     "Sapphire Kuruvunda, 22, looking for roommate to pay half-rent. Aparment 23, Building O, 4311 W. Scottsdale St." Read the simple advertisement. She read it over and over again, because there was really nothing else for her to do. She was brewing the fourth pot of tea for the day, since, once again, there was nothing else for her to do. That is, until a rather loud knock sounded at her door. She was quick to get up to answer it.

     "Sapphire Kuruvun--"

     "Hello!" The man in front of her was at least half a foot taller than her, though it wasn't like that was a difficult feat with her being 5'1". He had somewhat long chestnut hair which seemed to be rather... big. And somewhat square shaped. She was pretty sure, judging by the voice, he was the man who had called ahead. "You must be Rober--"

     "Don't call me that. That's not my name." He was quick to interrupt her, and she pursed her lips as she turned on the heels of her feet, the skirt of her white sundress swishing through the air behind her. He took a glance around before stepping into the apartment behind her.

     "Well, as you should already know, my name is Sapphire Kuruvunda. You can call me Sapph if that's too long for you." She began to lead the young man through the small, compact place, consisting of a small living room, two decently sized bedrooms, a bathroom, and a tiny kitchen. She was quick to take him to a room with so many book shelves, there was no visible walls behind the structures. "This is my room, and I'd appreciate it if you'd stay out. However, if you do happen to need anything at any point, feel free to knock!" She grinned at him, but it appeared he wasn't going to be grinning back at any point. She continued to walk through the small hallway to show him the room he would sleep in, if he moved in. "This will be your room, and you can feel free to do whatever you like in it, so long as it stays in here."

     "Why are you making it sound like I'm absolutely, 100% going to get to move into this place? What, has no one else stopped by yet?" She wanted to answer, she really did, but she was just distracted with being amazed at the fact that he had waited until she finished her sentence. With how rude he had been the rest of the interview (or whatever this was), she hadn't expected that.

     "I, uh..." She shook her head for a moment and grinned at him again. "Sorry, I just haven't had a guy who wasn't a total creep show up yet, so I guess I'm a little excited. I mean, there were no axe murderers or rapists or anything, but every guy seemed to expect me to sleep with him, and the only female who showed up was my cousin."

     "I'm sorry, are you implying that I'm a guy?" Sapphire blinked up at him, and she thought her lips might have gone numb with her lack of the ability to move them. "I'm not a guy. I mean, I figured that you might have thought I was, because you were going to call me Robert upon my entrance, but..." He trailed off, and she was mentally face-palming by this point. Even mentally, she was still using the wrong pronouns for him, not that she even knew what the right pronouns were. "Well, I figured I'd give you the name 'Robert' over the phone, if that's what you're going to ask about. It's my birth name and all, sooo..."

     "I'm so sorry." He just stared at you for a moment.

     "Why are you apologizing? I'm sure you weren't doing it on purpose. Don't apologize for something you didn't do, that's stupid." He sort of grumbled it at her, scratching awkwardly at the back of his head as he looked away. After a moment, he looked back at her, staring into her eyes. "Just... Call me Ruby."

     "Alright, Ruby. Well, let me show you the rest of the apartment, then." Sapphire began walking again, and she glanced over her shoulder as Ruby started to follow her. A few steps back into the hallway, and she had already reached the small bathroom. She had always found the lilac walls to be beautiful and soothing. It was rather apparent, from the sound that she made, Ruby didn't agree.

     "What a stupid color... It's way too light." She muttered it under her breath as she glanced around the room, and no matter how hard she tried, Sapphire couldn't be annoyed at the comment. After all, Ruby had at least tried to prevent her from hearing it.

     "I'm sorry it's so small. However, this is the only bathroom in the apartment, so I guess you'll have to deal with it."

     "You're talking like I'm gonna get the other room again." It almost seemed as if the way Sapphire talked annoyed her. The shorter girl just shook her head and turned to walk into the living room so she could access the kitchen. Of course, she also needed to access the living room, but that mattered less than the food room.

     "Perhaps I'm just optimistic. Do you like the apartment?" She raised a brow, though she didn't look over her shoulder for Ruby to see it. The sound of footsteps had ceased, so it appeared she had stopped to ponder the question. Sapphire turned around and took this time to more closely observe the only other person in the somewhat decently-sized home.

     "I don't dislike it. It's not like I've seen all of it yet." If she had to take a guess at Ruby's height, she'd say she was 5'7" or 5'8". Something in that range. She wasn't necessarily chubby, but she was larger than Sapph. This was likely due to her biological gender, which she didn't really have a choice in. In other words, it wasn't her fault.

     She realized how she must have looked, staring at the other, just before Ruby said anything. "Why are you staring at me...?"

     "Sorry, sorry! I guess I just sort of... zoned out?" She sighed softly before entering the little room. "Alright, this is the kitchen. When you move in, the walls will likely be a different color, because this is an awful shade of puke green. I go grocery shopping every other weekend, although I suppose if you tend to eat a lot, I'll shop more. Hmmm... If you want something specific when I do go shopping, I'd recommend just asking on Friday." She rested her hands on her hips, staring happily at the other girl. She would try to make more observations about her appearance, but it was evident Ruby didn't like it when she did that, based on her comment.

     "It smells like lemons in here..." That was all Ruby said about the room before Sapphire lead her into the living room. It was about the size of the kitchen and bathroom combined.

     "Seeing as I've shown you every other room in the apartment, and this happens to be the largest, I'm sure you can infer that this is the living room. The walls are pretty boring as they are, being that white is at least the third most boring color, so I'll probably paint them blue or red or purple." She grinned at Ruby, and the other girl just nodded slightly in response. 

     "So, how much is rent?" Sapphire blinked. Funnily enough, no one else had asked. She was pretty sure that every guy who stopped by figured that rent would just be sleeping with the owner of the apartment, and the only other person who had come was her cousin Amethyst, who likely wouldn't have helped to pay rent.

     "Well the total on the apartment is $550 a month, so probably about two hundred dollars." The surprised look she earned didn't tell her whether or not that was a good price, and she was somewhat afraid that she had scared this girl off.

     "Two-hundred? For an apartment this nice? _Seriously?_ " Ruby sounded almost offended. "If you think I can't afford it--"

     "It isn't that I think you can't afford it, it's that I know I can afford the rest." Ruby blinked, and Sapphire smiled softly at her. "So, will you be living with me?" She almost hoped she would say yes. She didn't want to live with a creep, and she couldn't afford to live on her own. It wasn't that she didn't love her cousin, it was more that she didn't want to live with a total slob, and Pearl was much more fit to clean up Ame's messes, anyway.

     After a brief thoughtful look, Ruby grinned at Sapphire for the first time that day. "Yeah, I guess I will be." Ruby raised her hand to be shaken, and Sapphire instead hugged her tightly.


	2. Chapter 2

     The sink she was currently hunched over had been dyed blue when her hair had, and it wasn't like it was on purpose. It wasn't an ugly color anyway, just... smudgy. If she had actually meant to color the bathroom sink, Sapphire would have done a much neater job. As it was, she was finding obscene difficulty in washing all of the dye out of her long, unruly curls.

     A soft sigh escaped her as she stood straight again, and stared in the mirror, water with a light blue tint dripping down her back, onto the floor and sink counter. Sky blue was such a lovely color, but it was so difficult to manage. Every two to four weeks it seemed she was re-dyeing her hair, and she was beginning to think that she should just shave all of her hair off.

     Ruby had yet to move in, meaning that this was the best time to do her hair, even if it was annoying.

     Any time Sapphire felt like complaining about the entire hair dyeing process, she just reminded herself that Rose had very voluminous, very curly hair that fell to her mid-back in rather large ringlets, and she constantly kept up a nice light pink color. She had yet to paint the living room, although the kitchen was no longer a disgusting shade of yellow-green. No, instead the walls were a soft lavender, one of her favorite colors. Sapphire was one of those ~~odd~~ people who enjoyed bright, vibrant colors around her all day. From the three separate interactions the two had had, Ruby didn't appear to be the same way. She supposed she was alright with that though.

     She jumped as a loud knock at the door pulled her from her thoughts. That would either be her cousins, or Ruby. Either way, she needed to give them a key. Ruby because she lived there, and Ame and Pearl because they were her cousins and would likely be over often, anyway.

     The only thing she was wearing was a towel, but she supposed she didn't have time to get dressed before answering the door. A louder knock of impatience confirmed this.

     "Sorry, sorry, coming!" She ran to answer the door, and it didn't take her long to get there, grinning at the taller form that was Ruby.

     "I... uh..." Ruby stared at her for a moment before quickly shaking her head. "Sorry for busting in unexpected. Just wondered if it'd be okay to move some of my stuff in today."

     "Sure, go ahead! It's your apartment, too, you didn't need to ask me." She grinned at her and moved aside, grateful that the towel covered her properly, even if just barely. "I'm going to go take a shower, but my cousins Amethyst and Pearl should be here any minute if you need some help carrying stuff in!" Sapphire would have loved to help, but she had a hair emergency to take care of at that exact moment. She couldn't let it dry before she got all of the dye out, or it would be splotchy.

     "Oh, uh, yeah... You should probably go take care of that, then." Upon turning around to look back at the other girl, Sapphire found that her face fit her name. She laughed lightly and patted her shoulder before running into the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

 

     Stepping onto the plain white shower mat, she stared for a moment at the foggy mirror. The sounds of shuffling footsteps and the occasional box of something being dropped, coupled by a string of swears that was thankfully muffled by the door every time were all she could hear from outside the bathroom. Sapphire couldn't help but think that the things being dropped were all by Amethyst, as Pearl wasn't the type to mess up. When she did, she sort of... Well, she was Pearl. She apologized a lot and acted like she couldn't do anything right and just became useless for a few hours. Or until someone talked to her. Whichever happened first.

     Walking out of the bathroom with nothing on (not even a towel, this time) was enough to stop movement on Ruby's part. Ame and Pearl seemed unaffected.

     Sapphire quickly ran into her bedroom, sorting through her dresser in the attempt to find something that was clean, didn't look horrible, and wouldn't kill her in this weather. Of course, she was always cold, so it wouldn't necessarily surprise her if she picked out a sweater, anyway, but she didn't want to look like she was trying to give herself a heat stroke.

     When she left her room, she wore a navy blue T-shirt and white jeans. She nearly walked into a stumbling Amethyst, and rested a steady hand on her shoulder. In response, her cousin jumped, and she quickly went to catch the box that had fallen from her arms.

     "Oh, Sapphire, you're out of the shower! Care to help us carry Ruby's things in?" It was Pearl who called it, and it was Ruby's turn to remain unaffected by her surroundings. There was a small stack of about eight large boxes in the corner of the living room, and one or two smaller boxes. She just nodded, and set the box on top of the pile before going toward Pearl to take a second. After receiving it, she started walking, somewhat wobbly, to the pile of boxes again. She nearly bumped into the second tallest girl in the room as Ruby turned around to grab the final box. The second after she put down the box, her legs gave out, and Sapphire nearly collapsed to the floor.

     Ruby caught her.

     "Are you alright?" Pearl was the one talking, but Sapphire just stared up at the other girl. She quickly turned her head to look at Pearl and nod, before straightening. Her legs giving out was sudden, but she was sure it was nothing.

     "I'm fine. I think I am going to go finish my hair, though, since that's the last box and Ruby has it." As if to confirm her sentence, Ruby nodded, and Sapphire practically bounced back into the bathroom. She was thankful she wasn't wearing socks, because there were random wet spots speckling the bathroom floor. Pearl would have had a fit about the untidiness of their apartment, even if it was a single room.

     "Hey Sapph?" Amethyst called from the living room, which Sapphire hardly heard through the door and over the hair dryer. She turned the machine off quickly before calling back to her.

     "Yes?"

     "It's getting kinda late. Should I order pizza or something?"

     "Sure, I suppose, if you want pizza." She returned to her hair without another word.


	3. Chapter 3

     Ruby had lived with her for three weeks at that point, and she couldn't say she wasn't developing a crush on her. In the past week alone they had had about half a bajillion fights, but it wasn't unbearable, nor was Ruby. In fact, she quite liked Ruby, and, in most situations, the way she handled things.

     She didn't argue with Ruby about the usual things. They usually got over the normal things to fight about, like one using the others toothbrush, or Ruby never locking doors. Sapphire had even learned to except Ruby's crude nature, as Ruby had Sapphire's austere one. Instead, they argued about odd things, such as how Ruby's burly form easily filled the smaller rooms, and thus she shouldn't help with kitchen work, or how the bathroom walls didn't complement Sapphire's hair color.

     "I'm surprised at how succulent dinner came out tonight." Sapphire smiled at her roommate from across the small, round-shaped table.

     "What's that supposed to mean?" Ruby muttered coarsely. Sapphire didn't think anything of it, however, thinking back to the others brutish tendencies. This was either her natural reflexive tone, or she was searching for a fight, which didn't seem like something she would like to do. She may have if the odds were in her favor, but Sapphire was usually the winner of their little spats, so she didn't think that's what was happening. Her silence at Ruby's remark, however, seemed to have piqued her interest, as she was now raising a brow in mock curiosity. "What, you don't have anything to say?" She just stared down at her plate.

     "I was merely commenting on the exquisite taste of the meal, Ruby. There's no need to be offended by my statement." She hadn't thought that there was a chance Ruby didn't understand the large words spilling out of her mouth.

     "Exquisite, huh?" Upon finally glancing up, Sapphire found herself staring up at a bright red face. It wasn't the same expression as it had been the last time she found Ruby's face a bright shade of crimson. No, this was a fervent, malignant face that she was looking dead in the eye. Sapphire just raised a brow, matching Ruby's expression from only a moment ago. Unlike Sapphire, Ruby was very expressive, and her emotions were always made rather clear. She was also much, _much_ more quick to anger.

     "Of for goodness' sake, it's delicious. I am surprised at how well it tastes." Rather than calm her down, like Sapphire had expected it to, the statement only made Ruby seem even more angry. The look she received might have made her suspect Ruby despised her, if she hadn't seen that expression about a hundred times in the last three days alone. She just ignored it for the most part, and continued eating her food, only this was a bigger mistake than actually uttering the words 'surprised at how good it tastes.' This meaning: Ruby exploded.

     " _Surprised?!_ Why is it that the one time I make dinner, you're _surprised_ it came out well?! Oh, I get it, I'm not allowed to make anything good."

     "I didn't say that. Now you're putting words in my mouth." It was clear from her tone that she was a bit irritated. It was not made clear from her tone, however, that she was dangerously close to the realms of stabbing her own hand with a fork in irrational anger.

     "You practically said that though! How can you be so nonchalant about saying stuff like that?!" Ruby was screaming now, and Sapphire didn't even flinch. "See?! You're just proving my point! How are you always so... _calm?_ It's _inhuman_." She groaned loudly in frustration at her continued silence, and slammed her hand down on the table, nearly flipping the thing. Sapphire's plate was propelled across the room, shattering against one of the kitchen walls and smearing it with bright red sauce.

     Sapphire stood, and she had fully intended to snap and scream at Ruby. She wanted to be vicious, to bombard Ruby with hurtful words and see her run into the other room, crying with how upset Sapphire had made her. She wasn't normally the type of person to have goals like that, but she couldn't think. She was practically seeing red, and she could help but want to hit Ruby or just do _something_.

     Instead of screaming and yelling, however, she laughed. She laughed so hard that she doubled over, and choked trying to take in a breath between loud chuckles. She nearly fell onto the floor, gripping the chair she had been sitting in mere moment ago, until after a minute, Ruby joined her.

     "The plate-- haha-- the plate broke..." She huffed after a minute, still trying to be mad. Ruby just shook her head disapprovingly.

     "You're a dork." The taller girl wheezed out at her roommate. Sapphire just shook her head as tears pricked at her eyes. "Heh heh... Laughy Sapphy." The nickname made Sapphire laugh harder, and she was somewhat tempted to glare. Of course, she didn't.

     It took the two a few more minutes to finish up their giggling before Ruby's face flared up as she stared at the wall, covered in mess. Closer investigation told her that there were a few stray noodles caught in the saucy mess on the wall, and the two finally began cleaning up, her face still a sweltering shade of scarlet.


End file.
